FrozenDeadCorpse
by Marie Delcore
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are little kids and find a frozen..dead..corpse... well just read it and you'll understand hopefully. Based on a convo between Celebdil-Galad and a couple other people
1. In the beginning

**Title: Frozen… Dead…. Corpse**

**Summary: Legolas, and Aragorn find a frozen dead corpse and Well read on and you'll figure it out.**

**Characters: Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir…pre LOTR all little kiddies around 5 in human years**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR names. Tolkien does.**

**How did this come about?? An Intriguing convo between Celebdil Tin Stacee and Horseluvar.**

Chapter One: Freezing Princeling and Aragorn the Green Marshmellow

One bright sunny winter day in Rivendell……

"Hey!! Stop that!!!" Legolas cried as the twins pulled his golden hair.

"HAH!! HAH!! Prince Legolas is gonna be hairless too" Elladan roared.

"Poor legless and hairless Legolas." Elrohir ditched the young princes hair and tickled him as well.

The young prince stopped crying tears of pain and began crying tears of laughter.

"S…STOP I…IT…..I..IT..TICKLES!!!!!" Legolas screamed through bouts of laughter.

Elladan grabbed Legolas' wrists while his twin grabbed Legolas' ankles even though Elrohir got kicked in the stomach and received many brusies before succeeding. .

"Well prince…your gonna freeze for doing that." Elladan chuckled because Legolas was only wearing his bed clothes.

"NO...I don't wanna go!" Legolas cried as he squirmed in the twins small grips.

The twins half carried half dragged the squirrely prince out of the play room, down the hall, and out the front door of Lord Elrond's homely house. A loud thunk told the little prince that the twins had locked him out of the house in his jimmies which consisted of teddy bear pants and no shirt. So the poor little prince Legolas sat freezing in the snow looking for another way to get into the playroom.

Meanwhile Little Aragorn was walking around in the snow pilled with warm clothes. He had wanted to go outside and play in the winter wonderland but Elrond said he had to dress warm first. Now he looked like a green marshmallow with eyes waddling through the snow. As he turned the bend he saw little Prince Legolas turning blue form the cold with icicles in his golden hair,

"Megomas!!" Aragorn muttered through his layers as he waddled to his freezing friend.

Thanks A..Aragorn…" Legolas chattered as he layered up with some of Aragorn's clothes.

"You dorky little prince. Why did you come out in you jimmies? You look sooo silly." The 5 year old squeaked with laughter."It's not funny…the twins tickled me and dragged me of Elrond's house and locked me out." The short elf pouted.

"Welps I'm getting a bit cold so I'm going inside. I'm sure we can get in someway." The little human said as he began to trudge back to the front doors of the homely house of Elrond.

"HEY!!!" the elf prince cried "Wait for me! I don't wanna be left alone again." The little prince began to 'run' towards his companion back to Elrond's home

That is the first chapter. I cant wait to add FROZEN DEAD CORPSE as the next chappie.


	2. FFrozen DDead CCorpse

**This is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy **

Meanwhile Little Aragorn was walking around in the snow piled with warm clothes. He had wanted to go outside and play in the winter wonderland but Elrond said he had to dress warm first. Now he looked like a green marshmallow with eyes waddling through the snow. As he turned the bend he saw little Prince Legolas turning blue form the cold with icicles in his golden hair,

"Megomas!!" Aragorn muttered through his layers as he waddled to his freezing friend.

Thanks A..Aragorn…" Legolas chattered as he layered up with some of Aragorn's clothes.

"You dorky little prince. Why did you come out in you jimmies? You look sooo silly." The 5 year old squeaked with laughter.

"It's not funny…the twins tickled me and dragged me of Elrond's house and locked me out." The short elf pouted.

"Welps I'm getting a bit cold so I'm going inside. I'm sure we can get in someway." The little human said as he began to trudge back to the front doors of the homely house of Elrond.

"HEY!!!" the elf prince cried "Wait for me! I don't wanna be left alone again." The little prince began to 'run' towards his companion back to Elrond's home

On the way back through the winter wonderland our little elf prince tripped ont his little face over something in the snow

"OWIE!!" the little prince cried is word muffled in the snow.

Aragorn raced as fast as his pudgey legs could carry him.

"Lego? Are you alright? You tripped over something." The little human began to die the snow away from the hidden object. "Uh…Legolas…its….its…a !!!!! And he looks like…like…an. ..an…older you. AHHHH!!!!!" the little boy screamed as he uncovered the bodies head. (Its older LOTR Legolas)

The two boys looks at the blue tinged features and blonde hair, looked at each other and started screaming and running toward the hall doors of Elrond's home.

The great door opened and the two little boys ran through screaming your heads off. Heads peered out of the doorways as the boys ran past. Finally they reached the playroom where Elladan and Elrohir sat like innocent elven angels. Breathing heavily the two boys tried to spell out the … frozen…running…" Legolas gasped between harsh breaths as he collapsed.

"Corpse….looks…..like…like…bigger….Legolas." Aragorn huffed as he joined his friend on the floor.

The twins stood over the exhausted elf and human. Their cherry red faces brought grins to the twin's faces. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and got the 'OH a dead frozen corpse that looks like Legless' in their eyes and at the same exact time said "SWEET!.. Let's go get it." As they dashed out of the room before Legolas or Aragorn could protest.

The twins soon returned with rosy cheeks, red pointy ears, huffing and puffing while they dragged the body through the halls leaving a we trail Elrond would have a cow for.

"Wow he's-a big en" the two finished each others sentence.

"EWWW!" little Legolas said as he kicked the body with his foot then shuddered turning away "I'm going..it" he pointed "scares me." The little prince spoke as he went to the far side of the room to see what the boys had in store for the frozen dead corpse.

"What are you going to do it him 'Dan?" Aragorn squeaked as he poked the body, "I mean he is dead 'Ro."

"Hmm." the twins mused and began pacing.

"Uh oh...'Dan and 'Ro are pacing again." Legolas squeaked from across the room.

Soon the twins stopped pacing and looked at each other. Their looks said 'I know what to do with the frozen dead body that looks like Legless' look in their as the two boys split up to find the goods they needed . Elladan rose from the toy chest with a roll of strings as Elrohir appeared with their little bows and arrows. Elladan loosely tied the sopping frozen dead corpse to the pillar in the center of the playroom while Elrohir held the body up. As soon as that was done they took their places and aimed at the body.

"AHHH!!! Their gonna shout the frozen dead corpse that looks like Legolas!!! AHHHH!!" the five year old Aragorn began running around in frantic circles.

"I can't watch…I can't watch…I can't watch." Legolas shielded his eyes with his hands and looks through the holes between his little fingers.

"1…2…3…GO!!" the twins said silmultaneously as they loosed their arrows into the frozen dead corpse.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it is a short story and I want to leave everyone in suspense. **


	3. Trouble for Twins and Fun for you and th...

**This is the final installment in my lovely stor. Thanks to all of my friends for inspiring me and giving me this weird idea for a story. Read review and enjoy**

**Trouble**

The arrows bounced off the body with no effect. Disappointed the boys tried again and again and again. Elrohir gave up but Elladan didn't. With one arrow left Elladan took aim and let the arrow fly. It hit the mark and the frozen dead body popped as it flew around the room like a balloon that the air was being let out of.

"ACK!!!" Legolas ducked under the table quivering with fear.

"EEEEKKKK!!!" Aragorn squeeled as he ran in more frantic circles.

"Sweet!!!" the twins said simultaneously as the body finally fell on top of them with still wet from the snow. "Hey!! This is a blow up doll…NO FAIR!! I wanted it to be a real body." Elrohir pouted…"Me too" added Elladan.

They heard a voice in the hall coming closer. Legolas came out from under the table. Aragorn collapsed on the floor huffing and puffing heap. Elladan and Elrohir rushed to put their bows and arrows away and put on their sweetest most innocent faces on.

As the doors opened there stood Celebdil-Galad and Agarwean Arglos (Bloodstained Icicle aka Marie Delcore…she is a Dark elf). Agarwean rushed over and found the deflated doll/

"Celeb! They popped it…they popped him!! Oh wait...never mind.. it can be fixed." Agarwaen said well cried mostly.

"Aww." Celeb cried. "Well you can do it, I know you can Agarwaen. Your pretty handy. But you two are gonna get it." Celeb's stare changed from happy to staring daggers at the twin elves who looked at the floor.

"Yeah… I'm sure that Elrond will love to deal with you two." Agarwaen said mischievously. "Good-bye Aragorn" as knelt to place a kiss on the humans head as she crossed her finger behind her back. "Good-bye Legolas " as she placed a kiss on the little elfs head then towered over the twins. "See you when you get in trouble." Then the two elven maiden walked out the door with the blow up doll and slammed the door.

"I think we're in trouble 'Ro" Elladan said as the girl left.

"Yeah big trouble." Elrohir stated.

"ELLADAN!!! ELROHIR!!!" Elrond roared.

"Run the twins screamed in panic as they frantically ran from the angry faced Elrond.

Pause

Little to say the boys did get in big trouble. Legolas got over the shock of the body 'popping'. Aragorn was hoarse for 3 days after he ran a hole in the play room. Celebdil-Galad and Agarwaen Arglos fixed up the broken Legolas blow-up-balloon. Otherwise the world went on.

Happy Hobbit music in background and Hobbits dancing on Elvish tables entertaining Elrond

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I don't own any of the LOTR names. Celebdil-Galad is my friends name and Agarwaen Arglos is my made up elvish name. Hoped you liked. End!!_**


End file.
